The Awakening
by Hpypinkpanda129
Summary: Set after the episode Heart of Mine, After Max and Liz officially break up, Max begins to have visions of his past life. As his connection to Liz fades, his memories from his other life come flooding back. Max is forced to confront what he's known all along. While walking home one night, he bumps into Tess and it changes both their lives forever. Rated M . Sexual Content.


**Roswell**

**Fan Fiction **

**The Awakening **

_Season 2 post Heart of Mine episode _

_This is the love story that should have happened between Max &amp; Tess_

"Max! Are you even listening to me?" Michael asked snapping his fingers.

Max broke out of his trance and noticed Michael staring at him blankly. He did it again- once again Max was caught daydreaming completely oblivious to the conversation around him. It wasn't exactly a day dream; it was more intense than that, more like a vision if anything.

"I'm sorry Michael, what did you say?" Max asked.

"Dude, what's going on with you? You've been a space cadet for the last couple of weeks"

"I know! I know! It's been a…strange couple of weeks for me" Max said.

"Care to elaborate?" Michael said curiously.

Max looked around The Crashdown Café making sure no one was listening before turning back to Michael.

"Okay look. I've been having these really strange flashes these past few weeks and each day they're becoming more intense" Max said quietly.

"Flashes of what exactly?" Michael asked.

"Tess" Max said almost as a whisper.

Michael sat back giving Max an amused look.

"Are you telling me you're having day dreams about your former wife and that's the reason why you've been preoccupied?"

"Don't call her that. She's not my wife and no there not day dreams, more like…images of the past I think" Max said trying to make sense.

"Maxwell, I know you wanna keep living in denial about the truth but the sooner you accept it the easier it'll be" Michael said.

"What- you mean be with Tess?" Max asked.

"No. I mean you need to face the fact that Tess is your wife, granted it's from another time and another planet but nevertheless you know what I mean. I've accepted the fact that Isabel's my wife or used to be…whatever…but we both chose to not walk that path. You and Tess need to figure out where you both stand" Michael said.

"Well, I always thought that Liz and I would be together in the end" Max said looking away.

"So what changed?"

"The other night at prom…Liz and I, we ended things for good" Max said with sad eyes.

"You guys have been over for awhile now, right?" Michael asked confused.

"Technically yes but we've always been connected or at least held some form of hope but this time was different"

"Okay, so now that you and Liz are officially over, maybe it's time you face how you really feel about Tess. I mean ever since Tess came into your life you've been pushing her far away because of Liz, now that things are different you might have a clearer vision on what you want. Maybe that's why you're having flashes" Michael said.

"Maybe" Max said deep in thought.

Max left the Café a couple hours later walking home lost in his own complicated mind. So much had changed in the last two years. He wasn't sure how he felt about anything anymore. Everything he once thought would always have in his life were gone and everything he never thought he wanted were standing right in front of him. The clearest surprise of all was…Tess.

When Tess first came crashing into his life she turned everything in his life upside down, of course it wasn't her fault. Being a hybrid was all she ever knew and being raised by a killer sure didn't help. Since the moment she was born she had been convinced that the only thing that mattered was finding a way back their planet and being reunited with her husband, which was Max. Being rejected and seeing him so in love with Liz crushed her and he did feel horrible about that but he didn't love Tess at the time.

They had all been through so much ciaos but one good thing that came out of all of it was that the royal four were closer than ever. Max, Tess, his sister Isabel and his second in command Michael were learning more about themselves every day. The cost had been their human contacts were slipping away, like Liz. Maybe it was better this way, Liz could be with a normal guy and live a normal life without all the danger that came with being with him.

Max lost his train of thought the moment he saw Tess sitting on the bench ten feet from him. Her big blue eyes were looking up at the sky full of wonder. He instantly walked up closer to her and before a word could escape him she spoke first.

"Hey Max" Tess said looking up at him.

He always wondered how she did that, she always sensed him nearby, always knew when he was near her.

"Hey. What are you doing here all alone?" Max asked sitting next to her.

"I've been coming here for the past few weeks just to clear my head" Tess said.

"Something wrong?" Max asked.

"Oh you mean besides being stuck on a planet that isn't ours, not remembering who we used to be and trying to stay alive from our enemies?" Tess said half joking.

Max chuckled nodding his head. She definitely had a point on that.

"Yeah, I guess that alone could call for some zoning out" Max said.

"Sometimes I feel like I'm living in a dream" Tess said quietly.

"I know the feeling"

"You have a lot on shoulders Max. You're the King, our protector. I get it but even still, you have no idea how lucky you are to have had Isabel and Michael" Tess said with tears in her eyes.

Max scooted closer to her wanting to comfort her but not knowing what to do. She was so sad that it made him want to just wrap her in his arms.

"Hey, don't cry. I know it must have been incredibly lonely and difficult for you to grow up like that. I wish you could have been with us from the very start, maybe then things could have turned out so different, for all of us" Max said truthfully.

"Me too" Tess said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Max gently wiped away her tear and looked into her beautiful eyes. He couldn't describe what this feeling he was getting was but he felt it all the way in the pit of his stomach. He never realized how mesmerizing Tess was, of course she was beautiful but it was as if he was really looking at her for the first time. He lightly tucked in a strand of her blond hair behind her ear and locked eyes with her.

"Tess, there's something I wanna talk to you about" Max said.

"Max, what is it?"

"Well, lately I've been getting these flashes of you and me…together" Max said.

"You have?" Tess said smiling.

"Yes, and I'm not sure what it means but I just want you to know in case you don't already know that you are important to me. I know when you first came here it was difficult and not what you expected but things are different now" Max said.

"You mean with you and Liz?" Tess asked.

"It's not just that. It's me. It's the way I feel about you" Max said.

"How do you feel about me?" Tess asked holding her breath.

Max wasn't sure how to answer her, he wasn't even sure what he felt but he realized right there and then that he did feel something for Tess. Something he never knew was there before, something he had blocked out. He knew he couldn't express how he felt with empty words so he took a deep breath and followed his heart.

He gently caressed her face and slowly leaned in kissing her. Their lips touched and it was like they were the only two people in the world at this moment. She leaned into him with such a warm embrace sending goose bumps right through him. As they were lost in their passionate kiss they both began to see images of them from the past. The first time they met, their first kiss, their wedding night and…their unborn child. Max pulled back first catching his breath.

"Tess…"

"Oh my God Max, we had a child together" Tess said crying.

Max wasn't sure if Tess was crying out of happiness or sadness but all he knew was he had to hold her. Why were they getting these flashes? Tess had been around for almost two years. Why now? Did it have something to do with letting Liz go? Was it because they kissed? He had kissed Tess before a long time ago when she first came into his life. Like now, he was confused by his feelings for her and couldn't control the urge to kiss her and he had gotten flashes back then too but this was different. These weren't just flashes or images…these were memories. Memories of the life they once shared together.

"Shhhh, it's okay. I'm here, I'm right here" Max said holding her tight.

"Did you see it too?" Tess asked.

"Yes, I saw everything" Max said.

Tess got up first unable to sit still she began to pace around the park thinking about what they both just saw,

"Max, I've never had a flash like that before. I mean I remembered you before, I remembered bits and pieces of our old life but nothing like this. I didn't just see our life…I felt everything I was feeling back then too" Tess said breathlessly.

"So did I" Max said standing up with her now.

"We were so in love Max"

"I know" Max said.

"I was pregnant when our planet was destroyed…so our child never existed" Tess said quietly.

Max walked up to her and grabbed her shoulders softly.

"Not yet" Max said simply.

Tess's eyes widen as she looked up at him. Max couldn't believe he waited so long to realize his true destiny all along. His feelings for Tess were becoming clearer more than ever. As much as he loved Liz and a part of him would always care for her, Liz was the one blocking his true feelings for Tess. She was the reason all along why he couldn't remember Tess.

"What are you saying Max?" Tess asked.

"Tess, whether were on this planet or our own, you will always be my wife. Nobody can change that. It's taken me a long time to finally see my destiny but more importantly…I remember you" Max said.

Tess burst into tears and lunged into Max's arms wrapping around him tight.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for you to say that" Tess whispered.

"I'm just glad you waited for me" Max said.

"Of course! I'd wait for you forever Max" Tess said.

"Forever is already here" Max said before kissing her.

Max was glad they were farther into the park then they had been before because their kiss was becoming more intense than he expected. He kissed her passionately making up for all their lost time. He kissed her neck, her face, her lips everywhere he could. He knew she felt it too, their undeniable pull. She kissed him back with just as much passion and backed him up against a nearby tree. As their kiss deepened she ran her hands through his silky hair sending him into overdrive. Before he knew what he was doing he took her jacket off and it fell to the ground. She was wearing a thin pink tank top that exposed her lacey pink bra. She took him by surprise by taking his leather jacket off and tossed it aside.

This was really happening. They were going to sleep together for the first time…at least in this life…in a park? Wait…shouldn't they be a nice cozy room making this night special.

"Tess…" Max finally let out in between kissing her.

"I want you Max. I've wanted you for a long time now" Tess said reading his mind.

He was going to ask her if she was sure, he was going to try and be the more logical one and suggest at least getting a hotel but he couldn't resist her. He didn't want to…not anymore. He kissed her more rough this time back her up against the tree now. He lifted her top up and carefully unbuckled her bra exposing her cream colored breasts. She was beautiful and he was extremely lucky. He kissed her neck and slowly made his way down to her breasts where he tenderly showed her how much he wanted her.

He could tell she was beginning to get a little restless the moment she unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants. This feeling was so surreal to him. He almost couldn't believe he was doing this but he was tired of always thinking logically and over analyzing every detail of his life. Right now all he wanted was Tess. His pants dropped to the floor and he began to unzip her jeans as fast as he could. It was almost scary how much he needed to be inside her, as if all that waiting had been shoved right at them at this moment.

He disregarded her underwear and stepped out of his boxers now both of them were completely naked and vulnerable right in the middle of the park. He prayed no one would be walking by because he wasn't even sure that would stop them from doing what they so desperately needed.

"Max please, I need you" Tess pleaded.

He lifted her up against the tree and positioned her for what was about to come. He was shaking so much he wasn't sure is she noticed but he didn't care. This wasn't time to be romantic or sensual; this was making up for all those times they could have been together. This was urgent! He positioned himself right into her opening and pushed his way in her as she clung to his shoulders. She let out a cry that echoed through the park which was music to his ears. He shoved himself deeper in her wanting to be more inside her than ever. He could feel how tight she was so much so he realized he was her first.

"Tess…" he whispered.

"Max…that feels…don't stop. I want to feel all of you" Tess said.

He smiled and pushed inside deeper ramming her into the tree for support. He broke through her hymen and it was as if a big weight was lifted for both of them. They were each other's first…and last.

He began to thrust a little faster loving the feel of her on him. She tilted her head back against the tree as he pushed his cock deeper in her. She even began to thrust herself using his shoulders as support. They became frantic and needed to be as close as possible and just when he thought he couldn't go any further he reached a little further in her. She thrust and bounced against him and her moans were becoming louder which only turned him on even more. She was everything to him. He would do whatever it took to protect her. She was his and he was hers…forever.

"Ughhh Tess…I'm gonna…" Max said seconds away from erupting.

"Oh Max! Yes!" Tess screamed not caring if anyone heard them.

The feeling that they both felt was indescribable. Max finally exploded into her right as she arched her back finally feeling the best orgasm of their lives. In the midst of their amazing connection they both saw a swarm of visions flash before them. They were more connected than ever. Max held on to his beautiful wife as the moon shined down on them. He could stay like this forever but he knew they should get out of the park soon especially with all their recent noisemaking.

"I don't wanna let go of you" Max said catching his breath.

"Then don't" Tess said smiling up at him like an angel.

"Let's get married" Max blurted out.

He couldn't believe he just said that out loud. He knew it sounded crazy. They had literally just got together for the very first time and he just totally proposed while still inside her. Crap. He tried to read her expression but couldn't really make what she was thinking. He knew he took her by surprise.

"Max, you're just delirious from the amazing sex we just had. I mean to me, I already consider you my husband. There's no one else I've ever wanted" Tess said.

"I feel the same" Max said.

"And today is the best day of my life because of that but I've felt like this for years, you've felt like this for a day. Maybe you need more time to…" Tess began to say.

"No! I don't need time to know that you are the one for me and nothing in this world can ever change that, not even Liz" Max said.

Max let Tess down and they slowly began to dress.

"Do you really mean that Max?"

"More than anything"

Tess seemed hesitant but eventually asked the question she had wanted to ask.

"So, you're saying that even if Liz wanted to get back together with you, you wouldn't go back to her?"

"No, I wouldn't. I'm not gonna lie to you, I did love Liz and I did choose her over you at first but that was before I knew you. It was before I knew what we had and how much I truly love you" Max said.

"You're in love with me?" Tess asked softly.

"Yes, I love you more than you could ever know. I understand things so much better now. My feelings for you run so much deeper than anything I've ever felt before. When I'm with you, I feel like I can do anything" Max said.

Tess smiled at Max and kissed him softly. He looked at her never more serious about anything in his life.

"Tess, I know this is crazy but at the same time it's really not. We've waited so long for this. We were torn apart for years and I struggled to remember what we used to be but I remember now. I remember how I used to hold you at night. I remember when I used to reach over and touch you in the middle of the night. I remember how much we would have done anything for each other. This was destined all along. All the battles we faced in this lifetime will only make us stronger together" Max said.

Tess had tears coming down her face but he knew they were tears of joy and everything that she had been waiting to hear. Max sank down to his knees and grabbed Tess's hand.

"Tess, out of everyone in my life, this life and my past life, you have been the only person to stand by side no matter what. You are everything I've ever wanted, everything I've been searching for. It just took me a little while to realize it but now that I do I swear to you I will never forget how much we mean to each other" Max said.

"Oh Max…" Tess started say.

"Marry me, Tess? Marry me and I promise you I will spend the rest of our lives making up for all the time we lost" Max finally asked.

Tess gently dropped to her knees facing her lover and smiled.

"Yes. I will marry you…again" Tess said winking at him.

They both clung to each other like they never had before. Max was so unpredictable when he was around Tess and he definitely liked this version of him better. Their engagement would be a bit of a shock to everyone at first but they'd get used to it soon enough. After all Max and Tess were already married…just not in this life…yet. Thank God he stopped fighting fate and finally embraced his destiny. Max and Tess, will always be forever.


End file.
